mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hikaru Midorikawa
| birth_place = Otawara, Tochigi, Japan | death_date = | occupation = Seiyū | years_active = 1988 - present | alias = | gender = Male | status = Married | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | credits =''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' as Softon Fushigi Yugi as Tamahome Saiunkoku Monogatari as 'Seiran Shi' ''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing as Heero Yuy Slam Dunk (manga) as Kaede Rukawa Slayers as Zelgadis Greywords s-CRY-ed as'Ryuho' | website = http://www2.g-7.ne.jp/~hikaru/ | agent = Aoni Production }} (born on May 2, 1968) is a male Japanese seiyū from Otawara, Tochigi who is represented by Aoni Production. He is most known for the roles of Softon in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Tamahome in Fushigi Yugi, Seiran Shi in Saiunkoku Monogatari, Heero Yuy in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Kaede Rukawa in Slam Dunk, Zelgadis Greywords in Slayers and Ryuho in s-CRY-ed, and now in Fate/Unlimited Codes as Zero Lancer. Profile * Name: Hikaru Midorikawa * Blood type: B * Height: 1.73m * Weight: 73 kg * Skills and abilities: Plays a saxophone * Hobbies: Plays basketball, play games, collects Gundam models and Nike sports shoes, drawing * Favorite colors: Black, purple and red * Dislikes: Sushi, writers with bad grammar * Likes: Omelettes and stew * Favorite anime: Clannad * Favorite game: Super Robot Taisen F Final * Personal quote: Just do it! Apart from having an unusual voice, he plays the saxophone; Midorikawa also loves drawing, games and computers. He has been a voice actor since 1988, he began his career as Murai from Be-Bop High School. Aside from his seiyū activities, he is also a J-Pop artist and has been a part of seiyū-formed bands such as Entertainment Music Unit (E.M.U) and Zero Phoenix. E.M.U was formed by five seiyū from the radio drama Sotsugyou M (Male Graduation). Aside from him, the other members are Nobutoshi Canna (previously Hayashi), Ryōtarō Okiayu, Hideo Ishikawa, and Daisuke Sakaguchi. During their run from 1995 to 2000, the group released 8 CDs, 4 singles and countless performances and appearances. Shortly before E.M.U disbanded, he joined with his fellow seiyū and friend, Nobutoshi Canna, to create a new group, Zero Phoenix. The duo only released one CD so far titled "Kirameki". It's unknown whether or not the group is still together or when they will release another CD.Heavenly Voice: The Approved Midorikawa Hikaru Fanlisting He manages his own website called Hikaru's Bar. Additionally, he is one of a handful of people to have a blog on Banpresto's "Supalog" website. Voice roles Anime TV * Air Gear (Kaito Wanijima) * Air Master (Koji Ogata) * Akuma-kun (Mummy) * Alice SOS (Devil boss) * Angel Links (Kosei Hida) * Aoki Densetsu Shoot! (Toshihiko Tanaka) * Area 88 (Satoru Kanzaki) * Atashin'chi (Iwaki) * Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (Zushonosuke Himekawa) * Be-Bop High School (Murai) * Beet the Vandel Buster (Zenon) * Beet the Vandel Buster Excellion (Zenon) * Bleach (Makoto Kifune) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Softon) * The Brave Express Might Gaine (Joe Rival) * The Brave Fighter of Legend Da-Garn (others) * Brigadoon: Marin & Melan (Makoto Alo, Ruru) * Case Closed (Aikawa Tōya, ep. 184; Kawatake Otoya, ep. 452) * Clannad (Yusuke Yoshino) * Clannad After Story (Yusuke Yoshino) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (Li Xingke) * Cowboy Bebop (Lin, Shin) * Demonbane (Master Therion) * Detective School Q (Sir Anubis) * Digimon Frontier (Angemon) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Tien Shinhan, Android #16) * Dragon Ball Z (Android #16, Paikuhan, Gassh; Batter, ep. 10; 2nd Soldier, ep. 72) * Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken (Apollo, Derorin) * Final Fantasy: Unlimited (Clear) * Flame of Recca (Tokiya Mikagami) * Fushigi Yūgi (Tamahome) * Future GPX Cyber Formula (Naoki Shinjyo) * Fairy Tail (Vidaldus) * The Galaxy Railways (David Young, Mamoru Yuuki) * The Galaxy Railways: Crossroads to Eternity (David Young, Mamoru Yuuki) * GeGeGe no Kitaro (Kurokarasu) * Ghost Sweeper Mikami (student, ep. 12) * Gin Tama (Minamito Sui, Ketsuno Seimei ) * Godannar (Knight Valentine) * Gravion (Raven) * Gravion Zwei (Raven) * Great Teacher Onizuka (Yoshito Kikuchi) * Hakushaku to Yōsei (Edgar J. C. Ashenbert) * HeartCatch PreCure! - Dune * Kakyūsei 2 (Rōma Oriya) * Katanagatari (Hakuhei Sabi) * Kindaichi Case Files (Onodera Masayuki, ep. 43-46) * Kirepapa (Chisato Takatsukasa) * Kyo Kara Maoh! (Densham von Karbelnikoff) * Lost Universe (Raily Claymore) * Love Get Chu: Miracle Seiyū Hakusho (Minato Ichinose) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Kyōya Takamachi) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's (Kyōya Takamachi) * Marmalade Boy (Michael) * Mobile Fighter G Gundam (guy B, ep. 2; izoku B) * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (Heero Yuy) * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Lee Ron) * Mononoke (Man in Fox Mask) * Mooretsu Atarou (others) * Nangoku Shōnen Papuwa-kun (Shintaro) * Naruto (Namikaze Minato) * Ninku (Genbu) * Outlaw Star (Tobigera) * Persona: Trinity Soul (Akihiko Sanada) * Pokémon (Daisuke, ep. 11; Komu, ep. 75) * Powerpuff Girls Z (Piano Monster) * Rainbow Samurai (young Zuizan Takechi) * Ranma ½ (Kengyu) * Revolutionary Girl Utena (Souji Mikage) * Saber Marionette J (Gelhardt von Faust) * Saber Marionette J to X (Gelhardt von Faust) * Sailor Moon R (Eiru/Seijūrō Ginga) * s-CRY-ed (Ryuho) * Saint Beast (Houou no Luka) * Saint Beast: Kouin Jojishi Tenshi Tan (Houou no Luka) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (Migeira) * Sgt. Frog (R Grey, ep. 11) * Shaman King (Silva) * Slam Dunk (Kaede Rukawa) * Slayers (Zelgadis Greywords) * Slayers Next (Zelgadis Greywords) * Slayers Try (Zelgadis Greywords) * Slayers Revolution (Zelgadis Greywords) * Slayers Evolution-R (Zelgadis Greywords) * The SoulTaker (Bud Isaac, ep. 11) * Star Ocean EX (Allen) * The Story of Saiunkoku (Seiran Si) * The Story of Saiunkoku Second Series (Seiran Si) * Sukisho (Sora Hashiba) * Super Bikkuriman (Rojin Hood) * ''Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars (Masaki Andoh) * Tenchi Muyo! GXP (Misao Kuramitsu) * Tokyo Mew Mew (Keiichiro Akasaka) * Tsuki wa Higashi ni Hi wa Nishi ni: Operation Sanctuary (Naoki Kuzumi) * Valkyria Chronicles (Crown Prince) * Weiß Kreuz (Schuldig) * Weiß Kreuz Glühen (Schuldig) * Wild 7 Another (Hiba) * Xenosaga: The Animation (Wilhelm) * Yakitate!! Japan (Shizuto Narumi) * Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi (Emperor Xian of Han) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Seto Kaiba) * Yumeiro Patissiere (Hanabusa's Father) * Zatch Bell! (Dufort) OVA * 10 Tokyo Warriors (Jutto) * 3×3 Eyes (Hide-san) * 3×3 Eyes Seima Densetsu (Hide-san) * After School in Teacher's Lounge (Kawase Mitsurō) * Angel's Feather (Kai Misonou) * Armored Dragon Legend Villgust (Yūta) * Be-Bop High School (Murai) * Blue Butterfly Fish (Muraoka) * Bounty Dog (Kei Mimura) * The Cockpit: Sonic Boom Squadron (Ensign Nogami) * Comedy (The Black Swordsman) * Demonbane (Master Therion) * Earthian (Messiah) * End of the World (Queen, others) * Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (Marth) * Fushigi Yūgi OVA 1 (Tamahome/Taka Sukunami) * Fushigi Yūgi OVA 2 (Tamahome/Taka Sukunami) * Fushigi Yūgi Eikoden (Tamahome/Taka Sukunami) * Future GPX Cyber Formula 11 (Naoki Shinjyo) * Future GPX Cyber Formula ZERO (Naoki Shinjyo) * Future GPX Cyber Formula EARLY DAYS RENEWAL (Naoki Shinjyo) * Future GPX Cyber Formula SAGA (Naoki Shinjyo) * Future GPX Cyber Formula SIN (Naoki Shinjyo) * The Galaxy Railways: A Letter from the Abandoned Planet (David Young) * Gestalt (Shazan) * Gundam Evolve (Heero Yuy) * Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (Heero Yuy) * Hyper Speed GranDoll (Freedsharlf) * ''Gundam Wing: Operation Meteor (Heero Yuy) * Here is Greenwood (Tochizawa) * Kirepapa (Chisato Takatsukasa) * Kōryū Densetsu Villgust (Youta) * Legend of Crystania (Reydon) * Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Golden Wings (Reinhard von Musel) * Makeruna! Makendo (Chew Karn) * Maple Colors (Saku Yoshijiro) * MAPS (Gen Tokishima) * Marriage (Togo Arai) * Mashin Hero Wataru: Warinaki Toki no Monogatari (King Yamira) * Memories Off (Tomoya Mikami) * Papa to Kiss in the Dark (Mira Munakata) * Psychic Force (Might) * Ruin Explorers (Lyle) * Saber Marionette J Again (Gelhardt von Faust) * Saber Marionette R (Star Face) * Saint Beast: Ikusen no Hiru to Yoru Hen (Houou no Luka) * Slayers Special (Zelgadis Greywords) * Slayers Excellent (Zelgadis Greywords) * Slow Step (Yoshio Somei) * Sotsugyou M: Oretachi no Carnival (Togo Arai) * Sukisho - Let's Go to the Onsen! (Sora Hashiba) * Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation (Masaki Andoh) * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki: Final Confrontations (Misao Kuramitsu) * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki 3 (Misao Kuramitsu) * The Tyrant Falls in Love (Souichi Tatsumi) * Tokyo Revelation (Kojirō Sōma) * Triangle Heart 3 ～sweet songs forever～ (Kyōya Takamachi) * Vampire Wars (Bellboy) * ''Vie Durant ONA (Ei) * Voltage Fighters: Gowcaizer the Movie (Kash Mizutani) * Weiß Kreuz (Schuldig) Film * Air (Yukito Kunisaki) * Aoki Densetsu Shoot! (Toshihiko Tanaka) * Candy Candy the Movie (Archie) * Clannad (Yusuke Yoshino) * Dark Cat (Kondō) * Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon (HippoGryphomon) * The Doraemons: The Great Operation of Springing Insects (Tagame Robot) * Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (Pikkon) * Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (Soldier B) * Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken Buchiya bure! Shinsei Rokudai Shoguo (Apollo, Bregan) * Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken Tachiagare! Aban no Shito (Mariner B) * Elementalors (Kagura) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (Dio Brando) * Kill Bill: The Origin of O-Ren Ishii (Pretty Riki) * Legend of Crystania (Reydon) * Lupin III vs Detective Conan (Keith Dan Stinger) * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz Special Edition (Heero Yuy) * Ocean Waves (Tadashi Yamao) * Revolutionary Girl Utena: The Movie (Souji Mikage) * La Rose de Versailles (Bernard Châtelet) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (Fiore) * Saint Seiya Heaven Chapter: Overture (Icarus/Tōma) * Slam Dunk (Kaede Rukawa) * Slayers Premium (Zelgadis Greywords) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Seto Kaiba) Video games * Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica (Targana) * Air (Yukito Kunisaki) * Angel's Feather (Kai Misonou) * Animamundi: Dark Alchemist (Viscount Mikhail Ramphet) * Another Century's Episode 2 (Heero Yuy) * Another Century's Episode 3 (Heero Yuy) * Another Century's Episode: R (Masaki Andoh) * Burning Rangers (Shou Amabane) * Cafe Lindbergh (Shinya Ichinose) * Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (Soma Cruz) * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (Soma Cruz) * Clannad (Yusuke Yoshino) * Daraku Tenshi - The Fallen Angels (Cool) * Dead or Alive 2 (Hayate/Ein) * Dead or Alive 3 (Hayate/Ein) * Demonbane (Master Therion) * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (Adell) * Dissidia: Final Fantasy (Firion) * Double Dragon, Neo Geo (Billy Lee) * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 (Android #16) * Dragon Ball series 2009-onward (Tenshinhan) * Evil Zone (Keiya Tenpouin) * Fate/Unlimited Codes (Zero Lancer) * Future GPX Cyber Formula series (Naoki Shinjyo) * Hanamachi Monogatari (Shuri) * Kannagi no Tori (Renjaku) * Kekkon ~Marriage~ (Togo Arai) * Kessen III (Akechi Mitsuhide) * Langrisser V: The End of Legend (Sigma) * The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki First Chapter (Rolance Belger) * The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki Second Chapter (Leonhardt) * The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki the 3rd (Schwarzritter) * Little Busters! (Kyousuke Natsume) * Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete (Hiro) * Lux-Pain (Ray Platière) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Giren's Greed, Blood of Zeon (Proto Zero) * Namco × Capcom (Leon Magnus/Judas) * NeoGeo Battle Coliseum (Yuki) * Ninja Gaiden II (Alexei) * Ore no Shita Agake (Ichiya Kurosaki) * Pangya (Kaz) * Phantasy Star Zero（Reve, Humar, Hunewm, Hucast, Ramar, Racast, Fomar, Fonewm） * Psychic Force 2012 (Might) * Ranma ½: Battle Renaissance (Tatewaki Kuno) * Samurai Warriors (Akechi Mitsuhide) * Saya no Uta (Fuminori Sakisaka) * SD Gundam G Generation (Proto Zero) * Seikai Houretsuden (Fortune teller) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (Heat) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (Heat) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (Akihiko Sanada) * Shining Force Neo (Cain, Man in the Mask) * Shining Wind (Killrain) * Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica Memories White (Eliphas Blanca Albiona) * Shōjo Kakumei Utena: Itsuka Kakumeisareru Monogatari (Souji Mikage) * Skies of Arcadia (Ramirez) * Slayers Royal (Zelgadis Greywords) * Slayers Royal 2 (Zelgadis Greywords) * Slayers Wonderful (Zelgadis Greywords) * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen (Kiss Royal) * Starry Sky (Yoh Tomoe) * Summon Night 2 (Nesty) * Super Robot Wars (Heero Yuy, Masaki Andoh, Asakim Dowin) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(Marth) * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee (Marth) * Tales of Destiny (Leon Magnus) * Tales of Destiny 2 (Judas) * Teikoku Sensenki (Si Eikei) * Tobal No. 1 (Chuji Wu) * Togainu no Chi (Shiki) * Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side (Kei Hazuki) * WinBack (Jean-Luc Cougar) * Wonderland Online (Sid) * Xenogears (Fei Fong Wong) * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (U-DO) * Ys vs. Sora no Kiseki: Alternative Saga (Leonhardt) Tokusatsu * Denkou Choujin Gridman (Gridman) * Mirai Sentai Timeranger (Stalker Detective Abel) * Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive (Dragon Dark King Salamandes) * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (TopGaler) * Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Belbireji the Incubus) * Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka (Negataros) * Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire (Mirror Knight) Drama CDs and radio shows * Baresuta drama CD (Gojasu99, Tonomura Genjyuurou) * Baresuta Third drama CD (Gojasu99, Tonomura Genjyuurou) * Brother drama CD (Yui Momoki) * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories drama CD (Adell) * Dragon Knights drama CD (Kaistern, Kharl the Alchemist) * Dragon Quest III drama CD (Hero) * Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Reverie drama CD (Terry) * Fate/zero drama CD (Zero Lancer) * Final Fantasy Tactics Advance drama CD (Llednar Twem) * Gundam Wing: Blind Target radio drama/drama CDs (Heero Yuy) * Hakushaku to Yōsei drama CD (Edgar J. C. Ashenbert) * Junjou Boy Series 1: Junjou BOY Kinryouku drama CD (Asaka Jun) * Junjou Boy Series 2: Junjou Haato Kaihouku drama CD (Asaka Jun) * Juvenile Orion drama CD (Naoya Itsuki) * Koi Suru Boukun drama CDs (Tatsumi Souichi) * L'amour à la carte! drama CD (Kei Kobayakawa) * The Legend of Zelda sound drama (Link) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Sound Stage 01 drama CD (Kyōya Takamachi) * Mede Shireru Yoru no Junjou drama CD (Kagerou) * MeruPuri Mini Drama drama CD (adult Aram) * Ouran High School Host Club audio dramas (Tamaki Suoh) * Papa to Kiss in the Dark drama CDs (Mira Munakata) * Pick of the Litter drama CD (Futaba Hiyokoya) * Roots26S beatmania IIDX Spin-off Drama drama CD (Shirou Kanzaki) * Rakuen no Uta drama CDs (Shin Kurisu) * Saint Seiya Episode.G drama CD (Aquarius Camus) * Slayers radio drama (Zelgadis Greywords) * Sora wa akai kawa no hotori drama CD (Zananza Hatusili) * Sukisho drama CD(Sora Hashiba) * Teikoku Sensenki (Si Eikei) * Tiaradio Web Radio (Midorikawa Eme Hikaru) * Togainu no Chi drama CD (Shiki) * Tokyo Crazy Paradise drama CD (Takuma Kozuki) * Trinity Blood sound cinema (Duo Iqus) * Tales of Destiny: Proust - Forgotten Chronicle (Leon Magnus) * Uwasa no Midori-kun!! Futari no Oji to Hadaka Hime no Fukushu (Tsukasa Hino) * Yamada Tarō Monogatari drama CD (Sugiura Keiichi) Dubbing * The Animatrix: Kid's Story (The Kid) * Thomas and Friends (Bertie the Bus, Harvey, Oliver) References External links *Official website *Official blog *ANN Category:1968 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Tochigi Prefecture ar:هيكارو ميدوريكاوا de:Hikaru Midorikawa es:Hikaru Midorikawa fr:Hikaru Midorikawa ko:미도리카와 히카루 ms:Hikaru Midorikawa ja:緑川光 pl:Hikaru Midorikawa ru:Мидорикава, Хикару th:ฮิคารุ มิโดริคาวะ zh:綠川光